The Friendly Rivarly
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Daring Do is out on more adventures and comes across her rival. Or is he more of a tickle captor? Done as a request for Cloud5001. :)


**Cloud5001 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Friendly Rivalry**

Daring Do tried to move carefully without getting caught in the tickle trap that Ahuizotl had set up and she had fallen in, but thanks to it being a slow-activating tickle trap, she at least had a chance to escape. She had been on an adventure to study some of the species of rabbits in the forest and see if she could find the rare species that not many had been able to spot when Ahuizotl had surprised her by grabbing her hat and when she had gone after him, he had taken her coat too.

While she didn't really mind, she also wanted to win this time and was almost out of the trap when her wing brushed the side of the rope while quickly snapped and lightly snared her legs, tying them together over her head before feeling a hand tickling her stomach and then feeling feathers that were attached to logs that were currently being moved back and forth to allow the feathers to tickle her sides. She burst into laughter and saw Ahuizotl was there, grinning playfully down at her.

"Ooh, you're all trapped, Daring Do," he teased her. "Caught in my fine trap and you can't escape."

His playful gloating only made her laugh harder along with the tickling before he stopped and decided to allow his tickle trap to tickle the Pegasus pony while he set off. "There's treasure in a stone temple with my name on it," he said before taking off.

Daring continued laughing and squirmed, feeling the ropes slip and she was able to work her limbs free and managed to just barely escape the trap, but she had to rest as she was exhausted.

After a bit, she took to the sky and began following after Ahuizotl, who smirked as he knew she was following and headed inside the temple with her just a bit behind him.

Reading all the clues on the walls and a map she found, she found out the treasure was a statue of a golden moon. Now very curious, she began searching for it, not seeing her rival anywhere, but keeping her guard up.

"I'll win this one," she said with resolve.

It wasn't long before she made it to the room that had the statue and found it sitting there on a long table. She took a moment to admire it and then smiled. "I win, Ahuizotl," she said.

Just then, she saw him behind the statue and he picked it up. "Almost, Daring Do," he said with a grin.

"Hey!" She said, flying at him, but he dodged and she tried again, but then felt her wing cramp up and she landed to try and rest a bit. Seeing this, the blue-furred creature grinned.

"Surrender, Daring. I won," he said.

Unable to fly, she lightly fell to the ground. "Alright, you win, Ahuizotl," she said.

It wasn't too long after that she was caught in another one of his tickle traps, tied up in a similar manner as before except that the ropes were a bit more snug and this one trap had a feather pendulum, which brushed over her stomach continuously, making Daring Do laugh and squeal. "Ooh, you were so close, Daring," she heard her captor say as he watched. "I won and you were so close. So close."

He then held the golden moon statue close to her. "You almost found this first," he said, his voice taking on a teasing note. "What do you think?"

Because she was being tickled, she couldn't answer him and he just smirked before releasing her, quickly tying her up again with both her front legs tied together and her hind legs tied up in the same manner, and placing her on his back, which would make it harder to her to get some leverage, and carrying her off to his lair. As Daring rested a bit, she did try to escape, to which Ahuizotl just chuckled.

"Thanks for becoming my friend, Daring," he said.

"You're welcome," she said happily. "Thanks for being my friend too."

He gave her an evil smirk. "I've got another tickle trap for you to try out back at my lair," he said.

She smirked. "I'll escape before we get there, somehow," she assured.

His smirk grew. "Sure, because you love being tickled and I know how to get your ticklish belly good," he said.

Daring Do remembered the first time she had offered their current deal and he had accepted. After she had seen he really wasn't all that bad, she made the deal that if she ever lost to him, she would be his tickle captive until she escaped. He had been a bit surprised, but then when she told him she loved being tickled and that her stomach was her most ticklish spot, Ahuizotl couldn't pass up the chance to have a tickle captive.

The Pegasus pony lost track of how many times she had been his tickle captive, but honestly, it didn't matter to her, because she got tickled all the same.

As Ahuizotl now set her down and tickled her with his tail while getting the tickle trap ready, Daring tried to think of an escape, but was kind of hoping she wouldn't be able to escape too fast this time.

She would escape, but only after she had tried out her friend's new tickle trap.

* * *

 **When you guys leave a review, please be gentle. I only know about these characters from reading about them online, but haven't read the Daring Do books. So please, be nice in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
